A Kiss
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Una escena que me hubiese gustado que saliera en el libro pero como no fue asi la escribo yo. YAOI. EnderxAlai


**A kiss****and****a****farewell**

¡No!, no iba a permitirlo, por más que insistieran no dejaría que le obligaran, se agarraría a las paredes si era necesario, pero no le separarían de su lado. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron escapando de sus perseguidores, los túneles se volvían laberinticos pero conocía el camino de memoria.

Su lugar de reunión, donde ambos podían hablar lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos, se contaban todo lo que podían, compartían risas, algunos juegos, por primera vez se comportaban como niños…. Como amigos.

Y ahora querían arrebatarles lo que habían logrado, ¿Por qué se empeñaban en controlar sus vidas? Dink tenía toda la razón, no debía dejarse controlar. Llego a su destino jadeando, había dado tantas vueltas para perder a sus perseguidores que había acabado cansando muchísimo, abrió la puerta y rápidamente se metió en la habitación.

El dueño del cuarto le miro sentado desde la cama con una ceja alzada, verle apoyado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada no era algo que viese todos los días, generalmente entraba saludándole alegremente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con su característica indiferencia, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, bajo ambas piernas de la cama sentándose completamente en ella- Al….

No termino la frase, El moreno había corrido el poco espacio que había entre la puerta y su cama y se había lanzado contra él, abrazándolo. Ender abrió los ojos impresionado, de todas las posibilidades que habían pasado por su mente sobre el siguiente movimiento del otro esa era la más improbable, más bien debía decir que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Quieren que me vaya en la siguiente nave- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta anteriormente formulada por su comandante.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?, volverás a ver a tu familia- no supo exactamente que parte de la frase molesto a Alai pero frunció este se separo de él dejando solo las manos sobre sus hombros y le miro profundamente.

-No voy a dejar que me lleven- dijo con decisión sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro- no quiero separarme de ti.

Ender se permitió dejar asomar una sonrisa, quito las manos de Alai de sus hombros y le insto a sentarse a su lado, cuando se hubo sentado llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla y estiro de ella.

-Creía que eras de los que no decían muchas tenerías Alai – dijo soltándole, no había sido el primero en decirle eso, Bean, Petra y Dink también lo habían hecho y al final había conseguido convencerlos a todos- es mejor que vuelvas a casa y vivas una vida normal.

-No quiero vivir una vida normal y aburrida sin tener a ningún amigo cerca… sin tener a mi mejor amigo cerca…

Ender sintió el corazón darle un vuelco en el pecho y solo atino a bajar la vista igual que había hecho Alai. Sintió una sensación rara dentro de sí, como un fuego abrasador, pero no era una sensación desagradable, más bien era cálida y quería seguir sintiéndola.

Estaba seguro de que el causante de esa sensación era el otro chico sentado en la cama, no podía mentir diciendo que quería que se fuese, pero no podía obligarle a quedarse, seguramente el tendría una familia que le quería y que estaba deseando verle y Ender no era una razón lo suficientemente buena para sacrificarla quedándose en el alto mando.

-No puedes renunciar a todo lo que tienes por quedarte aquí, hay una vida entera por delante esperándote y siendo tu podrás hacer lo que quieras, trabajar como mas te guste, viajar. ¿Vas a renunciar a todo eso tan fácilmente?

-….- Alai no respondió enseguida, se mordió el labio ligeramente y le miro nuevamente- no quiero renunciar a eso, pero tampoco quiero dejarte aquí… todo seria más fácil si pudieses venir, podrías quedarte en mi casa.

-Pero no puedo irme de aquí- respondió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo nos volveremos a ver otra vez?, ¿Cómo nos reuniremos de nuevo con Petra, Bean y Dink?, los cinco de nuevo.

-No volveremos a reunirnos, cada uno debemos seguir nuestro camino… y creo que el mío no está con vosotros.

Con un gesto de la mano acallo una réplica del otro antes de que la dijese, bajo la mano y se acerco a él hasta que sus labios rozaron la mejilla de Alai, separo los labios de su piel tras unos segundos y miro la expresión triste que tenía en la cara.

-No sé si podre volver algún día, o siquiera si nos volveremos a encontrar, pero te prometo que te buscare, os buscare a todos y algún día nos reuniremos de nuevo. Saalam.

A Alai no le quedo otra más que aceptar que debía marcharse aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, miro atrás innumerables veces antes de subir a la nave que le llevaría de vuelta a la tierra con su familia. Y finalmente se fue.

Ninguno de los dos olvidaría ese leve roce en los labios del otro el día de su despedida, un roce que durante muchos años seria visto por ambos como un gesto normal pero que con el tiempo iría cobrando un significado aun mayor haciéndoles pensar que lo que habían vivido era algo más que una férrea amistad, quizás, sin darse cuenta ambos habían vivido su primer amor.


End file.
